The present invention relates to lamp sockets, and more particularly to a lamp socket for a Christmas tree light which is durable in use.
The type of lamp socket with which this invention is concerned, as shown in FIG. 4, includes a socket shell, a mounting device having two bottom hooks hooked in holes on the socket shell to hold down an electric wire in a wire groove on the socket shell, a socket body fitted into the socket shell to hold a lamp bulb through a screw joint permitting the lamp bulb to be electrically connected to the electric wire by the contacts being fastened inside the socket shell. Because the socket body is fastened to the socket shell simply by inserting the socket body into the socket shell by force, the socket shell may be turned relative to the socket body, causing a contact error. Further, because the electric wire is retained in the wire groove on the socket shell simply by the mounting device, it may be pulled to disconnect from the contacts easily.